


name-calling.

by angekketet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angekketet/pseuds/angekketet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba soon broke their loving kiss, his eyes still tender. "You always address me, you always say my name the way you did before, no matter the situation," he chuckled.</p><p>"I can stop if you like," Ren quickly obliged.</p><p>"No, no. I just made the observation, and now I'm kind of curious why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	name-calling.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owba/gifts).



"How inconvenient."

A deep voice resonated throughout the empty room. It belonged to a young raven-haired man, who sat on the bed he shared with his other half, a frown on his face. He was still new to humanity, as strange as it sounded, and much to his dismay,seemed to discover a new limitation to his body every day.

In retrospect however, he really should have expected this one. It was obvious now. Of course he wouldn't be able to access the Net internally the way he could as an Allmate. With a curious expression, he turned to take in the dark mass of fur curled up on a pillow. With an unsettling feeling sinking over him, he was reminded of something he had read once. What was the phrase?

An out-of-body experience?

Probably.

Since his memories had returned, he was becoming more aware of himself and his existence. He knew now that was never Ren the Allmate. He was Restraint. Aoba's Restraint. The other half to Aoba, to compensate for his Desire. All he was ever meant to do was protect Aoba; that was his sole purpose. With that thought in mind, if Aoba wanted to still refer to him as Ren then it was quite alright. It didn't bring any harm to his lover, and It had a certain ring to it anyway.

"Aoba," he said softly. It felt nice on his lips.

He would be home soon, Ren realized, spirits instantaneously lifted. Aoba still worked at Heibon just as much as he had before Platinum Jail collapsed, probably more out of habit than a desire to be there. Ren knew Aoba had developed a deep attachment to Haga-san and even the three children that constantly irritated him. After all, he had sat there beside him for years. Still, the young raven-haired man couldn't help missing his partner, his purpose. Without him, what was he? With a rather solemn sigh, he stood and stretched. What could he do to pass the time?

Generally, he would read or talk to Tae-san while Aoba was away. Sometimes, he just tagged along, the shorter of the two stating he was an old friend. After all, it wasn't exactly a lie or even incorrect. Plus, it gave Ren a pleasant, warm feeling to hear Aoba refer to him as such. He knew he was much more dear to the blue-haired male than that, but who was he to push him? He never would. He couldn't, even if he wanted to.

But, today, things were busy and he  
_couldn't_ follow along. He was bored but, Aoba would return soon. He always did. Ren just had to wait.

With nothing left to be read or studied, and with Tae-san out as well, Ren decided the best course of action was one he used to take often. Giving kind regards to the fluffy body in the corner, he laid down on the bed he shared with Aoba. He no longer felt the need to circle the bed before he slept, a silly little notion he was always aware of as he settled in. Though, certain idiosyncrasies from his dog days still held on. Like, the way his nose twitched as he caught a familiar scent.

As it did then.

He brought his head to the pillow beside his, inhaling deeply. He was greeted with the pleasant scent of cinnamon-sugar, his stomach fluttering with happiness as he took it in. He couldn't help but smile as a strand of azure hair tickled his nose for a moment. He plucked the hair away, still wearing an earnest smile. He then pulled the pillow closer,pushing his own aside, and buried his face into the soft fluff. _Aoba's scent is so sweet,_ he thought to himself, still smiling. As his amber eyes slowly closed, he swore he could feel his tail wag.

\------

"Reeen..!"

With a bright grin, the young man jumped from the bed like a shot, his arms wrapping around his partner's slender shoulders. Aoba only laughed, a sound that make Ren's heart swell in a way he never thought possible. He clung to the shorter male as Aoba slipped his fingers through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp.

Oh. He liked this a lot.

As Aoba worked his way through raven locks and behind Ren's ears, those eyes like topaz closed in pleasure for a moment, thoroughly enjoying the treatment he was receiving, and he leaned into the touch.

Once he opened them again, he looked up into eyes about the same color as his own. Aoba looked so happy, a tender smile softening his features. Ren finally let go and stepped away, a light flush spreading across his cheeks. He was a bit embarrassed by his display, but he was always happy when Aoba came home. He /needed/ him in ways that he couldn't explain, but he wouldn't try to. He was pretty certain that Aoba knew just how he felt.

"Aoba," he greeted formally, still feeling awkward for nearly tackling the other man. The shorter of the two only laughed again.

"No need for that, Ren. I'm happy to see you too!" He chimed, deciding it was time to treat his lover to something he used to enjoy a lot. He then promptly tackled his companion to the bed.

Or, tried to anyway.

"Aoba. Why are you pushing me?"

The slender boy looked up, still trying to push Ren down with full force. Aoba knew he wasn't the strongest but damn, he wasn't giving an inch, was he? But, as he was met with an innocent look of nothing but confusion and misunderstanding, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his cheeks. The way Ren cocked his head to the side caused a pleasant warmth to settle over him. It reminded him how this man was still _his_ Ren, the one who had never left his side.

"I was going to scratch your belly, I guess," he chuckled. "Thought you might like it. As much as you like me scratching behind your ears."

"Oh."

Ren then immediately proceeded to flop backwards on the bed, allowing Aoba full access to his tummy. Tummy, of course, being relative. He was quite toned.

Still wearing a bright grin, Aoba shoved his hand up the taller man's shirt. He then began scratching gently with his short nails the way he had done behind Ren's ears and when he was an Allmate. He had loved this then, and perhaps he still did. It wasn't strange to him at all, no matter how it may seem to Ren. He loved all his little quirks that still remained. They made Ren who he was, no matter what body he had.

But, the reaction he received wasn't the same as he got when Ren was trapped inside a robotic dog. Instead, it was an outburst of uncontrollable laughter. Aoba was stunned, thoroughly surprised for a moment. Ren was so serious! He _never_ laughed like that. So, he finally stopped the motion of his fingers and pulled away, resting his hand against the other's thigh for just a moment. With that, Aoba's eyebrows shot up, surprised by something else entirely.

His fingers brushed against...

"A-Aoba, that tickled, I beli--" He cut himself off. His azure-haired partner looked alarmed, and as Aoba pressed his slender fingers down into the slight bulge of his pants, Ren gasped out of reflex.

Oh no.

"No, no! Don't think, it isn't, I--" he stuttered, face flushing a deep crimson almost immediately. Aoba surely thought he was a... What was the word? _Pervert_. A pervert! For turning their playful game into something erotic. How awful. But, that wasn't the case at all, it was completely accidental. Surely he could explain.

He took a deep breath, counted to ten, and composed himself before he spoke again. "I had taken a nap," he said firmly, voice perfectly steady despite his vibrant cheeks. "I believe that an erection is a perfectly normal reaction for this body while sleeping. So, I ignored it for the time being." Sort of ignored it. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the more Aoba _touched it_. By the time the tickling commenced, he was only semi-hard, and he was fighting to keep it that way.

Aoba only gave him a slow nod in response, still stunned. He then shifted his hand away, a blush dusting _his_ cheeks as well. The pink tint to his flesh was a lovely contrast to his azure hair. _Beautiful really_ , Ren thought in passing, and his cock gave a small twitch in agreement. If Aoba noticed this crude (though once again, accidental) response, he didn't give any evidence of it.

"Ren... Is it bothering you..?"

He asked so innocently. With a flick of raven hair, the taller sat up. He looked from Aoba's soft eyes and down to his jawline, set in a way that made him appear completely... submissive. With a soft sigh, he found himself in the crook of Aoba's neck before he even knew it.Cinnamon-sugar scented locks brushed against his face ever so gently, and he inhaled, heat rushing over him instantaneously. He didn't mean to just, jump Aoba that way. But something inside him _burned_ , a desire he was quickly becoming used to, and he had given in without his own awareness.

He _craved_ Aoba.

He let out a soft whine, then placed his lips to Aoba's skin. He drug his tongue from pale shoulder to flushed ear, the animalist instinct inside of him blissfully aware of the shudder the smaller man's body gave. His lover's scent was quickly becoming overwhelming. He had to pull back. He had to reign himself in. This wasn't appropriate. "I... Suppose it is... a bit," he panted. "My apologies, Aoba."

However, Aoba wasn't angry. Instead he seemed... Concerned. Ren was met with a troubled expression. Aoba's hazel eyed were downcast, his cheeks flushed, and his lower lip was caught in his teeth. Maybe he had hurt his feelings? Ren didn't know. With his heat momentarily under control, he nuzzled apologetically into Aoba, trying hard not to breathe him in too deep. This was another habit of his Allmate days, brushing his nose against his companion, and one that he knew his lover understood completely.

"Did I do something wrong, Aoba? Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn't mean--"

Aoba looked up then, quickly holding his hands up and cutting him off with a characteristic chuckle. "No, no! Absolutely not..!" His voice trailed off, and he looked away once more. Ren knew better than anyone that _something_ was on his mind. He had been a part of it, after all. But, again, the last thing he wanted to do was pressure Aoba into _anything_. After all, he was happy just holding him close. His arousal had been quelled by his worries for his companion. All he cared about was making sure Aoba was alright again, just as he had always tried to do.

After a moment, the shorter of the two reached up, once again scratching the other's scalp carefully. Ren's eyes widened as he was surprised by the gesture. It felt as good as it normally did, so he habitually leaned into Aoba's fingers. However, he didn't close his eyes, and instead watched his companion with interest. His eyes were level with Ren's, and they held a look that Ren could identify as desire. This wasn't _Desire_ , though. This was Aoba.

And Aoba wanted him.

Ren's heart gave a heavy jolt, now completely aware of what was soon going to unfold. His cheeks flushed once more, and his cock still rested half-hard against his leg. As Aoba's fingers trailed down his scalp, no longer scratching but now threading through his hair in a very sensual manner, he gulped.

"A-Aoba, I--"

But the shorter of the two just shifted closer, the bed creaking beneath their combined weight. He had a sweet look in his eyes, behind the apparent lust, and Ren was transfixed. Seeing Aoba like this, _his_ Aoba, completely ready to be _his_ Aoba, made--

"Don't worry, Ren. Tae is still gone, and," he placed his hand back over the bulge in the raven-haired male's pants, applying more pressure this time, "I know."

Their sex had become a lot more regular, and Aoba knew that Ren was trying his hardest to keep his libido under control. He was doing so well, too. He deserved a bit of special treatment, the blue-haired one thought, and he would happily provide it. He longed for Ren as well. They were two halves to one whole, and being connected was meaningful to both of them.

"I love you," he said softly. Ren's eyes were still locked with his own, and they immediately brightened as Aoba confessed his love aloud one more time. It was as if his partner needed to hear it, or perhaps he just liked to.

"I love you too, Aoba," he replied, the smile evidence in his voice. His lips were soon met by his lover's, soft and feathery against his. The kiss was slow and sweet, gentle, everything that Aoba was and had ever been. He loved to hear Aoba say he loved him, but _feeling it_ was his favorite. He felt it now, a slight tug and an almost unpleasant pull at his heart. With a sigh into his companion's lips, he reached out to gently touch those beautiful strands of cerulean. Though he had closed his eyes, he could see them all, every strand, perfectly.

Aoba soon broke their loving kiss, his eyes still tender. "You always address me, you always say my name the way you did before, no matter the situation," he chuckled.

"I can stop if you like," Ren quickly obliged.

"No, no. I just made the observation, and now I'm kind of curious why."

Ren sat back then, taking in a full view of his better half. Aoba was perched on the bed, still bent forward slightly and the curve of his petite frame nothing short of tantalizing. His skin was fair, clear, and flushed with the lightest tinge of pink. His lips were slightly swollen from their kiss, as gentle and light as it may have been, and it took all of Ren's self-control not to go in for a better taste. He reached forward, cupping Aoba's warm cheek in his palm and appreciating how beautiful he really was for the umpteenth time since he had been home, since he had been aware of his own _existence_ , and he smiled once more. The warmth in those hazel eyes was so inviting, so  
_enticing_ , he had to savor it. Aoba looked at him the way he had the very first time, as they laid tangled up on that beach, and he hoped a day never came where he didn't see that same pair of hazel pools looking back at him.

"Because, _Aoba_ means the most perfect person on Earth to me," he said, undeterred by the flush he earned from his lover, "and I love Aoba so much." He then launched himself forward, taking the smaller male with him. Though Aoba yelped in response, embarrassed by Ren's confession and surprised by his sudden _attack_ , he was soon cut off by a pair of hungry lips on his own and any hope he had of formulating a response was then completely lost.

Ren forced his tongue into Aoba's mouth, desperate to taste the one he loved so much, his flavor the only thing that kept him satisfied. He _needed_ the man below him. He longed for him, _ached_ for him, and the thought of not having him sent a pang straight through the center of his chest. He was made to protect Aoba. He was made for Aoba. _Aoba._

The smaller of the two moaned from underneath him, the vibration like a current of electricity from Ren's lips to his groin. He sucked Aoba's tongue, then pulled away to nibble at his soft lips. He had lost himself by then, in heat and in desire and unconditional love for the blue-haired male beneath him. He then laid himself flush against him, longing to feel Aoba as close to him as possible. It only served to make his body hotter, but he didn't care.

"Aoba," he gasped, suddenly breaking the kiss, and quickly lifting the smaller male and removing his jacket and the shirt beneath it.

"R-Ren," he answered, unsurprised by his lover's fervor (he always did this), but dazed and out of breath from the kiss. Before he knew it, Ren was at his throat, lapping and sucking and nipping gently, his hot breath tickling his companion's skin. Aoba knew there would be bruises the next morning, and he somehow knew this was Ren marking his territory. His own half-hard cock gave a hard throb at that thought and he moaned once more, grinding into the larger man's thigh.

He could hear Ren panting as he continued marking a path down his chest, his tongue slightly extended in a way that was _erotic_ instead of _cute_ the way it had been when he was an Allmate. His lips then closed around one of Aoba's nipples, and he was met with another roll of his lover's hips. Ren lapped at the nub just as hungrily as he had his lips, scraping his teeth gently across it in a way that made Aoba's body shudder. He was so responsive, Ren thought, and if he kept on this way then Ren wouldn't be able to stop himself. If he couldn't, he would hurt Aoba, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Ren slid over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he had the first. He then felt a pair of cool hands on his skin, exposing his lower back and he pulled away, allowing his companion the chance to throw his shirt away as well. It was nice without it, his body was hot, and now he could feel his skin against Aoba's with no more layers between them.

He continued working his way down, tasting every bit of Aoba's soft flesh, sucking occasionally in an effort to claim every bit of the man beneath him as his own. Suddenly though, he was startled with a rough tug against his hair. He had to look up, confusion evident as he answered Aoba.

"N-No, let me," he muttered, and Ren pulled away. He listened to every word Aoba said, even if he wasn't quite happy with them.

He then watched as Aoba sat up on his knees, undoing his belt and sliding away his jeans and briefs beneath them. It was nearly painful for Ren to watch. He _loved_ undressing Aoba and being right there to greet his freshly exposed skin. However, seeing Aoba undress only led him to do the same himself, and soon his own jeans laid on top of Aoba's in a small pile on the floor. His cock throbbed as it hit the cold air, and he was momentarily distracted from Aoba by the chill down his spine.

When he looked up, his jaw dropped, but only a moment as he quickly gained his composure. He was struggling to take in Aoba, flushed face and shoulders on all fours before him. His cock gave a demanding throb once more, the sight something that his instincts screamed for him to _fully_ appreciate.

He couldn't help taking it all in, hoping to never forget how lovely his other half was. He noted every detail. Aoba's hair fell gracefully down his back, over the angle of his shoulderblades, and the curve of his thin spine _screamed_ to be traced by Ren's tongue. His thighs were round and he could see the curve of his lover's dick, hard, bobbing between his legs. He groaned. No. _Growled_ in his throat, and he watched Aoba's cock twitch in response.

"R-Ren," the other gasped softly. He then fell forward, arms collapsing and ass still up, as he gazed at the larger man's length with a hunger of his own. Ren didn't have to be told, he knew exactly what Aoba wanted, and he eagerly approached him. With a sigh he pressed his cock to those supple lips, and Aoba closed his mouth around the head. Ren grit his teeth in response as his eyelids fluttered, and he let out a soft moan as he looked down at the male beneath him. The curve of Aoba's spine was more defined now, and he could make out the dimples in his lower back, just above that soft ass of his. He was going to take him that way, he thought, absolutely appalled by his own thoughts. He _loved_ Aoba, and that was so _crude_ of him. He needed--

"A-Ah..!"

Ren's guilt was quickly taken as the smaller man slid his cock down his throat, effectively losing any thought  
_other_ than how wonderful it felt to be treated this way by Aoba. The only thing he missed was how close his lover had been, because though he could smell that cinnamon-sugar scent lingering in the air, he needed _more_.

And soon.

He then took a vibrant lock of azure from the cascade between Aoba's shoulder blades, and lifted it close to his nose. He inhaled deeper than ever before, that way he could breathe in every bit of the man he called his own. As Aoba slid more of him into his mouth, tongue lapping at the base of his cock, Ren involuntarily gripped that piece of blue, thankful that his lover no longer held sensation there.

He was losing control.

"A-Aoba, th-thank you, but enough," he panted, and his partner released his length with a lewd _pop_. His eyes opened once again to the lovely sight of Aoba raising to be on all fours, and Ren growled once more. The instinct inside of him demanded to be fulfilled, and he quickly moved behind his lover.

"Uh, Ren, are you--"

"I-I'm sorry, I j-just," a heavy pant,  
"I _need_ you, Aoba," he groaned. He placed his hands roughly on Aoba's hips. The younger shuddered then, suddenly fearing he was about to be entered unprepared. But as desperate as Ren was, he treasured Aoba more than anything on Earth, and causing him pain as selfishly as that was something he could never do.

Instead, he wrapped himself around Aoba's body and trailed his tongue down the spine of his one and only. He could feel every bump of bone beneath porcelain skin and momentarily remembered just how lucky he was to be able to live this life, being with and breathing and tasting Aoba for forever onwards. He savored the taste, the moment, and continued all the way down to where his flesh softened and his hands rested on sharp hipbones.

"Aoba," he whispered into his flesh, feeling its softness against his lips. He kissed the skin lightly, then worked his way downward, closer to his entrance.

The smaller of the two was still nervous, heart pounding, his earlier fear still present within him. He trusted Ren though. However, he jolted, fear replaced with dread when something prodded at his entrance, something warm, wet, and horrifyingly familiar.

"R-Ren..! Y-You, y-you can't..." Aoba couldn't lie to Ren, though. They had both been part of the same being, and he was well aware that Aoba, as lewd as it was, rather enjoyed this. Though it was the first time Ren had done such a thing, he continued, now with much more vigor.

He swirled his tongue around the ring of muscle before slipping it inside. He was not disturbed in the slightest by the action, even as wanton as he knew it was. Aoba smelled so sweet, and he lapped carefully at his insides until he couldn't reach his tongue any deeper. He then pulled away, looking down at his lover. Aoba was flustered and his breathing had grown heavier. With that, Ren knew he had done a good job, and he continued. With a growl he placed his fingers at Aoba's mouth, and with a bit more force than intended, he parted his lips and pressed two of them inside. His lover sucked as soon as he could, wrapped his tongue Ren's flesh and hungrily coating his digits with saliva. Far too soon, Ren snatched them away.

He was desperate, but judging by _Aoba's_ lust, he needed Ren even more.

With a smile, he realized that the treatment of his tongue had relaxed Aoba well. He easily slipped one finger inside, and cock throbbed painfully as he watched, but he wouldn't even _consider_ touching himself before he felt Aoba on him. He then slid his finger in to the knuckle, working it a bit, then pulled out. Upon re-entry, he slid another inside. This earned a sharp gasp from Aoba, a flick of his azure locks, but no sign of immediate pain. Ren prodded faster, the pace quick, eager to get his lover ready, eager to make Aoba feel good, eager to connect--

"O-Oh..! R-Ren...! _Ren!_ "

"My apologies, Aoba."

He realized he had gotten a bit distracted, and in turn gave the man beneath him a decent finger-fucking. He didn't care though, especially after hearing Aoba mewl his name in such a way.

He stood up on his knees then, pulling his fingers away and angling himself at his lover's entrance. He spat on his hand, relubricating his cock a bit before pressing in. He sighed as he did so, but watched Aoba carefully to see any expression if discomfort. Though Aoba grit his teeth, he saw no real need to stop. The feeling of the smaller man's muscles nearly squeezing him to death led to heat settling in the pit of his stomach. He would hold back though, and be careful about his speed until he knew Aoba was alright.

"I love you," he said, hoping to comfort and distract him from any pain he might have accidentally been causing him.

"I love you too, now please, m-move."

Ren blinked, shocked, realizing maybe he misinterpreted Aoba's responses. Perhaps he was just as eager, and with that in mind, he pulled his hips back and rocked them into Aoba's, closing his eyes as he did so.

His hands gripped the blue-haired male's thin waist with decent pressure, surely leaving bruises with the strength at which Ren wasn't aware he was holding. He opened his eyes to take in Aoba from this angle, his instincts reignited as he slammed harder into the man beneath him. Aoba cried out, his back arching and his hair flying back just as it had before. Ren could only growl in his throat in response, before using his grip on Aoba's waist to rock him back to meet his thrusts.

"Ren..! _There_..!"

That was all the incentive Ren needed to angle his hips repeatedly into that spot, and he couldn't resist the urge to watch his cock slide in and out of Aoba, another rush of heat taking him. Aoba was so  
_beautiful_ , glistening with sweat, and he had to reach out to caress his whole body a moment before taking his hips again. His lover was panting himself now, their soft gasps filling the space of the room, and with every well-placed thrust Ren earned himself a cry from his lover.

So he continued.

Aoba's voice was so sweet, and it meant he was doing well. However, much to his dismay, this also meant that Aoba would be getting close soon. As if their conscious was still connected, Aoba let out a deep moan, his thighs shuddering against Ren's.

Not yet.

"Ren... I-I.... I-I'm gonna--A-Ah! Hey!"

"No."

Aoba was apparently displeased, and like a puppy being chastised, Ren had to momentarily look away,.his rhythm lost a bit. His grip on the smaller man's cock didn't lessen though, as he intended on delaying his orgasm. It really wasn't kind, and he knew that, but he also knew that if Aoba held off for a few minutes it would feel even better for him, and that was all Ren wanted.

And maybe a few more minutes of Aoba for himself.

He thrusted harder than ever then, slamming his cock into that spot that made his lover cry out with his name. He was so happy, so pleased to be connected with Aoba again and overwhelmed with every bit of him. His scent, his voice, his touch, _everything_. It all meant so much to Ren, so much it overcame him, and he curved his body over the other's.

He could see Aoba's arms shuddering, and knew the other was struggling to hold himself up, and probably aching with the need for release. He was flushed, the dusting of color from his cheeks all the way to his shoulders. Ren kissed them, then sunk his teeth deep into his flesh as he continued pounding hard into Aoba's ass. His lover let out something between a shriek and a moan and Ren knew he couldn't hold off anymore.

Aoba couldn't either. He panted, tongue out, cheeks flushed, body shuddering beneath his Ren.  
_His Ren_. He couldn't think of anything but Ren and the ache in the lower half of his body. His senses were overloaded, and he just hoped that soon, _soon_ his lover would let him go. With every little thrust from Ren, he gave a small, desperate gasp, and Ren answered them with moans of his own.

"Ah, ah, ah, _Ren_ , ah, _ah_..."

"Hmm..mm... A-Aoba," he groaned in reply, finally aware of how much his body ached for release. This in turn only made him realize how miserable Aoba must have been, so he let go of his cock and took his hips again. Aoba could only moan in response, far too sensitive for even the gentlest touch, something that Ren wouldn't even provide.

He got it though.

He was going to cum without being touched.

"Fuck! Ren..! _Ren!_ "

Those little gasps quickly became his name as he angled his hips right into the spot that made Aoba see stars. Seconds later, he watched happily as the man who was his everything shuddered, collapsing onto the bed as he finally came. The warmth splattered across the sheets, a bit hitting Ren's thigh. He didn't mind though. Aoba's muscles then tightened and convulsed around his cock and he groaned aloud, wrapping his arms tightly around his spent lover as he came deep inside of him, spilling every last bit of himself until he had no choice but to pull away.

Aoba was breathing jagged breaths, in his arms, and Ren, now completely content and pulled his slender frame into his him. He decided it was time to apologize for his lewd and, somewhat cruel, behavior.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted you a bit longer," he confessed, then pressed his lips to Aoba's cheek. He was sweaty and he smelled so strongly of himself, it made Ren's head swim.

"Oh, Ren," he chuckled, voice soft and somewhat hoarse. "It's fine."

He then rolled over in Ren's arms to face him, and the raven-haired male cupped his lover's cheek again as he stared into those shining hazel irises. They were so warm. Once again, they were that same set that met him on the beach, and he smiled lovingly, adoringly, completely content to stay just like this forever.

He leaned his forehead in, meeting Aoba's this time. It was an age old tradition and one he had loved, only this time, he wanted to initiate it. He had done it once before. Would his lover remember?

Aoba could only smile, his eyes closing as he accepted the gesture.

"I love you, Ren," he said softly, voice cracking a bit. He couldn't help it. He was overcome with how much he loved the man who held him, and surely always would be. They had honestly, in every sense of the phrase, been _made for each other_ , and imagining a day without Ren just wasn't worth the pain. Not when he knew without a doubt that his other half would always, _always_ be there.

"I love you too, Aoba. Though I don't believe that's the way the phrase goes?"

Aoba could only laugh.

"Oh, Ren. The pleasure is mine."

**Author's Note:**

> FOR A FRIEND
> 
> so much fluff my noijaku heart can't take it 
> 
> aoba is cinnamon-sugar scented bc mink says he smells like him and he smells like cinnamon but i also think he would have some sweetness there so yeah


End file.
